1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for coordinating loans on a loan processing computer over the Internet. The Internet, a vast collection of computers world wide, is a relatively new medium for both personal and commercial entities to transact business. To conduct business over the Internet, companies must find ways to communicate with potential customers. The two most common forms of communication across the Internet are web pages, and e-mail.
2. The Prior Art
Various methods are known for presenting web pages over the Internet. For example, information about the Internet and web browsers can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,451 to Rogers et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. Rogers et al., details how requests of a web browser are processed. The Rogers invention speeds up the process for receiving requests from web browser users and retrieving the required information. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,407 to Yanagawa et al., details a customer data processing system which is used to assist credit card purchases made in stores. The Yanagawa invention simplifies the way in which credit card purchases are verified at the time of checkout. U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,442 to Musmanno details a securities brokerage-cash management system. The Musmanno invention maintains customer brokerage accounts, charge cards and checking accounts and calculates available credit for purchases of securities.
Until now, there has been no way to apply for credit from a multitude of lending institutions without physically going to or calling each lender and filling out an application. This process was tedious and time consuming. All applications required substantially the same information: name, address, occupation, debt, amount of loan, etc. This invention combines the vast resources and speed of the Internet with additional knowledge of various lending institution""s selection criteria to create a simple mechanism whereby an Internet user can apply for credit from a multitude of lending institutions.
To overcome these limitations, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fast, convenient process to apply for credit from a large number of lending institutions. In accordance with our invention, needless repetitive applications are eliminated.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a universal credit application over the Internet and to allow the Internet user to submit a single credit application to a plurality of lending institutions who then make offers to the customer via the Internet.
To achieve these and other objects of the invention, there is provided a method and apparatus for coordinating an electronic credit application between an Internet user and a plurality of lending institutions via the Internet. The method comprises the steps of displaying a plurality of documents to an Internet user, receiving a plurality of credit data sent from the Internet user; matching an electronic credit application to a filter comprising a plurality of selection criteria; transmitting the credit data to a plurality of lending institutions via one of four methods; and responding to the Internet user via the Internet. The documents sent to the Internet user includes a series of questions pertaining to their desired loan, followed by the appropriate type of loan application. The various types of loan applications include first and second mortgages, car loans, student loans, personal loans, and credit card applications. Other types of credit applications may exist without departing from the spirit of the invention. Upon completion of the application, the invention matches a unique filter to the credit data entered by the Internet user.
The filter is made up of a plurality of selection criteria in which a specific lending institution has given to the inventor. The filter is customizable by the specific lending institution in real time and unique to each lending institution. Once the application has been filtered, it is sent to a list of lending institutions that match with the credit application. These lending institutions then reply as to whether the application has been accepted or rejected.
The information can be sent in many different ways. For example, the information can be sent in an Active File Transfer system (AFTS), via e-mail, through a secured webpage or through a Common Gateway Interface (CGI). In addition, since much of the information relayed between the network of computers is private information, it is encrypted before it is sent from one computer to another.